Slender man's victims
by doctorwhofan123456789
Summary: Two people gets lost in the woods. In the same forest slender man lives


slender man's victims

A slender fan fic

"Bye mom, me and samantha are going for a walk" josh shouted at his mom. "Ok, son. Be home by 00:00" she yelled back. Josh was a lucky 16 year old boy. He had what all boys wanted. A lovely family, an adorable girlfriend, a good paid job . Samantha was a little less, but still lucky girl. She had a mother, a cute boyfriend, . Josh was on his way to samatha, to go for a walk. On the way there, he was in his own toughts. In about 5 minutes left, he tought he saw a figure. Just for a second, but he saw the whole thing. A pale figurein a black suit, pritty tall, realy skinny and worst of all, he didn't have a face. Just his imagination, he tought.

At samanta's home, he got a cookie, before they left. "So, where are we going." Samantha asked. "Dont know," josh answared. "Lets just walk." And they walked and kissed. They walked for about 30 minutes, before walking into the woods. Another 30 minutes, before samantha said, "shall we go home? its getting dark." Josh looked up. "Yeah, lets go home" he ansawared. "Where's the way home?" sam asked. "Oh f**k, i dont know!" Josh answared. They started looking around for the way out, but it was impossible. "Josh, im scared." Sam said, and josh carefully shared his coat with her. "Dont worry, sam, we'll find a way out." He said.

They where stuck in the woods for 4 hours, and they still where. Samantha was now crying and josh was trying to comfort her. They where bouth out of their minds and josh was soon starting to cry. He looked up, and saw a note on a three. "Whats that" josh said, walking twards the three. It was a wet note, but still readable. It said 'dont look... Or it takes you.' "Hey, sam, look at this." Sam looked at it. "What does it mean?!" She asked with tears in her eyes. "Dont know," josh said, "looks like a warning."

Sudently they heard some kind of movement. "What was that josh!?" Samantha said. "Dont know," josh said, "lets get out of here." The walked in a direction, befor they heard a sound again. They got scared. Now it was dark, so sam asked josh, "do you have a flashlight or something?" Josh serched around in his pockets, before finding a flashlight. "Here we go!" He said. The flashlight wherent bright, but still, a flashlight. They continued walking. They where still sharing josh's coat, bit still freezing. After a while, sam said, "hey, josh, look, another note!" They walked twards it. Rhis note said 'always watches, no eyes...'. "What does it mean" samantha asked. "I dont know," josh answared, "lets keap walking!"

They tried their hardest to get out of the forest, but they where lost. Out of nowhere, the f**cking sound could be heard again. This time they heard it behind them. Carefully, they turned around. What they saw a skinny man. as skinny, we can call him slender man. Besides that, he was wearing a black suit, he was at least 3 meters long, he had tentacles on his back, his skin was white, and his face, warent there. Samantha and josh screamed and ran away from that hidious monster. When they where sure they where far away from him, they slowed down. "What was that?!" Samantha asked in panic. "I dont know!" Josh answared also in panic. They continued walking. 30 minutes later, they found 3 more of those notes. They said 'follows' 'cant run' and 'help me'.

Sam was tired, josh was going crasy and that slender man guy, was stalking them. Aftera while, sam collapsed. Josh stopped and said, "SAM, are you alright!?" Sam answared, "no, i cant walk any longer!" Josh looked up, not knowing what to do. "You want me to carry you?" He asked. "If you can!" Sam ansawared. Josh picked her up and continued walking. Sudently he saw a car. A rusty, probably not working Car. Ha walked twards it, and looked around it. He found another one of this notes, witch said 'no no no no no no no no no no no no'. Why the f**k was all these notes out here. Josh turned around, only to notice that slender man was there. He quikly turned around, and ran with sam in his arms. Sam was realy not good, and she actuly fainted in josh's arms. Soon josh sat down, and laid sam carefully on the ground. He looked around, when he saw jet another note. This note had no words on it, but it was a picture of slenderman and some threes. He got up, picked up sam and started walking again. Slender man sure right around any corner. Josh knew that he and sam was completly lost. He brought up his phone and filmed the rest of the road.

"Its april 4th, im in the woods with my girlfriend and we are being stalked by a faceless man." He said. "If you sould find this video, you will probably not find us. Im sorry. Im just filming the rest of the road." He continued walking, filming and holding sam. After a while, he found the probably last note. It said 'follows'. He took it and turned. In that second, slender man was standing in front of him. He killed josh, and left sam on the ground.

The police arrived 4 hours later. They found a stil alive samantha and a still recording camera phone. One of the police men walked slowly to sam. They waked her up. "Hey, girl, are you samantha?" He asked. Sam looked up, confused. "Yes, im sam, where i josh!?" She asked. The police officer waved at a nurse. "Take her into the ambulance!" He said. Then he picked up the phone, and stopped recording with it. He watched trough the video. "Its april 4th, im in the woods with my girlfriend and we are being stalked by a faceless man. If you sould find this video, you will probably not find us. Im sorry. Im just filming the rest of the road." The video continued without a sound. When he saw the note that said 'follows', he turned. We could get an unclear look at slender man, before the video blacked out. Sudently, we saw an unclare picture of slender man's face.

The end


End file.
